A sort of mind Warzone
by JustMeTWNCIS
Summary: Tony overthinking with a bottle of Bourbon and a surprising guest. What will happen as a result of each others company? I'm so bad at summaries, it isn't that bad! First Fanfic!
1. Running from a warzone

A/U: Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfic, and I'm playing it safe with a bit of Tiva because, well I love Tiva! I really hope the summary doesn't do the story justice. Reviews are welcome, if it's bad I'd like to know so I can work on it/never write again.

Not really a songfic but I definitely got the idea from a song by The Wanted. It's called Warzone and it makes me cry haha!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I have a plant called McGee if that counts?

Tony sat, drowning his sorrows with a bottle of Bourbon. Heck, it worked for Gibbs, maybe it would work for him. Although, he knew it would be getting serious if he started building a boat in the middle of him front room. The way he was feeling now though, he wouldn't be surprised. Sure, at work he managed to look pretty normal, back to his old happy self. But inside, he was fighting a battle he didn't think he could win.

You see, he didn't really tell the truth when Ziva asked about him and Wendy. It was just. He couldn't. He had never felt so angry, so used, so. So like all the girls he had once dated and dropped when he felt like it. I guess you could say karma was coming back round to hit him right where it hurt.

He really thought he might actually settle down with Wendy, eventually. I mean she was his first love. And he was given a second chance with the girl of his dreams. And what does she do? They finally start up again after all these years and she cheats on him. He couldn't believe it. He managed to get away early from work; he was going to surprise her by taking her on their first official date since kind of getting back together. Granted, they had a confusing relationship but seriously? He has never cheated on anyone. At least not that he can remember. But he knows he would never do it in the future.

In his head, he was messed up. He knew he had to let her go, say goodbye and just end this thing that he can't even describe. She still rang him, trying to apologise. But he saw it! He witnessed it happening! All he knew know was he never wanted to see her again. He had had enough. He was leaving this battleground that had managed to appear in his life. Dang, now he knows why Boss-man drinks so much bourbon. It's like he's finally seen the light. Wait, what? He'd turned the light off. Great, now he's being burgled.

He quickly got up, searching for his gun; the gun that was in the front room. Nice. Looking all over the room, he finally found an alright kind of weapon. His lamp. It would do. Unfortunately, the bottle of bourbon he just drank hasn't really kept him totally sober, so he made a lot of noise as he opened the door. Lifting the lamp up, he was ready to strike this idiot who thought it would be a good idea to break into a federal agent's house.

Fair to say, surprised doesn't even cover how Tony was feeling as he realised who the intruder was.

Next chapter will be up like tomorrow? Sunday at the latest I promise! Hope you liked this and please review, it would help me so much!


	2. Eyes Wide Open

**A/U: So I had no idea what I was doing with this story, I just went with it haha. Not sure whether to put more romance in, review on your thoughts? Hope you guys like this one **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still have McGee my plant though.**

...

"Tony, what are you doing with your lamp?"

"What am I doing with my lamp? I'm about to hit you over the head with it, that's what!"

"Why would you do that?" The look on the intruders face told him they were not joking; they really had no idea what was wrong. "Well its 01:30 am, Ziva. And you broke into my house! I needed a weapon! How was I meant to know it was you in my front room?" She snorted with laughter, attempting to cover her laugh with her hand. Unfortunately she couldn't stop herself from raising her eyebrows. "You didn't really think you had a chance against me with a bedside lamp, did you Tony? Why didn't you get your gun?"

"Because I left it in here, that's why I have the lamp! Look, let's just skip the whole bedside lamp thing, okay? What are you doing here, Ziva?"

"Because. Well, I'm worried about you. I am you're partner, it is my job to have your back, yes?" The Israeli casually sauntered towards his couch, not making eye contact. She did look up, however, when Tony let out a sigh. "Ziva, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of a certain women called Wendy. She called, asking how you were. I have no idea how she got my number though. I then saw her with male friend while out shopping today. I put two and two together and thought maybe you needed someone. I didn't mean to intrude," Tony scoffed at this, which earned him a very icy glare, "but you are my friend. I wanted to make sure you were okay." While Ziva had been explaining, Tony had taken a seat and buried his face in his hands. He really didn't plan on ever telling Ziva what happened, but she was in her super-nice-ninja mood, and when she was like this, he loved her even more. Woah. Did he just associate the L word about Ziva? He didn't mean it like that though, did he? She's just a friend. A close friend who was always there for him. She was just so...

"You there, Tony? Or am I just talking to a stone wall?"

"Its brick wall, Ziva. And no, no you're not. I'm sorry I just. I don't understand what happened."

"She took advantage of the opportunity, Tony. She obviously didn't realise how quickly she would fall for you again and got scared. And once again she has regretted it. Don't go back to her, Tony. You could do so much better."

Tony was finding this all so...surreal. She normally ripped him apart about how he treated women, he was expecting a full on 'you got what you deserved' speech. But the way she spoke, the way her hand rested on his, he knew she was being deadly serious. And he was so touched by this. It was times like these when he realised how much he really appreciated the team.

"Thanks, sweet cheeks. That means a lot, believe me." The smile she gave him just melted his heart.

"Tony, don't be scared to come to me when you feel lost."

"I won't, Ziva," he murmured into hair as he gave her a light peck on the top of her head, "I hope you realise you can come to me as well you know."At this point, Tony had put his arm around her, and they were sat, I guess you could say like a couple. And Tony liked it. It felt right. And, damn her hair smelled good. If he was honest, it was taking a lot of his strength to stop himself from taking this further. But for all he knew, this could just be a rebound thing, and he couldn't risk losing what he had with Ziva.

"You know what I miss Tony?"

"What?"

"Our movie nights. Let's start them again. I think we need them."

"Good idea. My place or yours?"

"Well, we're both here now, so mine, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure is, Zee-vah."

As the conversation carried on, their speech got slower and reactions were almost non-existent. They both, however, didn't want to fall asleep, so resulted in playing silly word games in an attempt to wake up.

It wasn't until the alarm that they realised they had fallen asleep, and were probably going to be late for work. It was going to be fun explaining this to Gibbs.

...

**So, yeah, this isn't gonna stay a two-shot. I wanna have all the team helping Tony in some way. Reviews if possible will be helpful? I fear I rambled a bit on this one haha!**


	3. Finally?

**Okay, so I re-read the first two chapters and I'm starting to dislike them more, hopefully this chapter will make it better. Also, I am gonna carry on with some Tiva but dunno how far. And I really didn't expect this story to go on for long but I dunno, I think I could get some more action in at some point. And thanks for the reviews, they made me smile I hope you like this! Also, sorry it has took so long to be put up! I keep going to write more then I think of other ideas for another fanfic then my mam shouts at me to revise haha!**

**...**

"Okay, so, let's get our story straight. Your car was playing up so I came to pick you up, and that's why we're late, got it?"

"Yes Tony, I got it the first 10 times. It'll be fine; they probably won't even notice anything"

"You sure about that, Ziva?" The ding of the elevator told them they had arrived at their destination, the same time Gibbs and McGee did. Both of them had raised their eyebrows, Gibbs' in a suspicious way, and McGee's in a smug way.

"Nothing, Boss, I just had to drive Ziva, you know, because..."

"Shut it, DiNozzo, I don't care. Dead Petty Officer."

"Shutting up, Boss."

...

Gibbs looked on as Tony was taking crime scene photos. He knew something was up; he wasn't himself, although he was doing a pretty damn good job at hiding it. He was debating on going to see him last night, but when he got there, he saw Ziva sitting outside, trying to pluck up the courage to go in he guessed. Sure, he has his rules. But they're partners. And if anyone was to help Tony, it was her. He could see it. He needed her, and she sure as hell needed him. Gibbs just hoped nothing came along to ruin it this time, he was finally realising they would be good for each other. And that didn't happen often.

...

It was a very easy case; fit of rage leading to murder and the inability to hide the evidence. They got their man straight away and were now sat doing the paperwork. Well, McGee was doing his paperwork; Ziva and Tony were attempting to, but kept stealing glances at each other. Ziva caught Tony's eye and looked to the toilets. Tony understood, and proceeded to follow her when she got up from her seat and headed to the bathroom. As soon as they got there, Ziva had locked the door, and Tony had adopted a confused look on his face. He had no idea why they were here if he was honest.

"Tony, I think we need to talk."

"Talk? About what?"

Ziva sighed, this was gonna be even worse than she expected if he was as oblivious as he seemed. She was starting to regret bringing this up, but the look Gibbs had given her in the squadroom earlier had made her think he knew something was up, and that he wanted this sorted as much as Ziva did herself.

"About...us."

"Ah. Yeah, you're right actually."

The look Tony was giving her made her realise that this was it; they were finally going to address the subject that was Tiva. Except, as he started to move towards her, she realised the talking would come a bit later.

**AAAH. Dunno what I think of this either! But, yeah. I've finished this. I'm gonna have a sequel though Reviews? Ideas for sequel? Favourite episode? Favourite The Wanted song? (yes, I'm obsessed :P) Hope you liked it, and I promise it won't be this long till my sequel!**


End file.
